


archanea week 2019

by beoluve



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, Mention of Gambling Addiction, also tiny julian cameo at the end, just a story about a kid being afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beoluve/pseuds/beoluve
Summary: collection of one-shots and ficlets for archanea week





	1. light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is very grateful to Lena and Julian for letting she and her sister stay at their monastery. But that comes with one problem... she finds she's developed a fear of the dark.

The war was scary, but Maria lived through it.

Being hypnotized by Gharnef was scary but Maria endured that.

Watching her family fall apart was scary but Maria never let that stop her.

In a period of time, she felt she had grown from a helpless little girl to someone who could be useful to those around her. But there was one thing that she felt she could never truly grow out of. One thing that she was scared of.

Maria was afraid of the dark. Back in their old home, it was never something that she had seemed to notice. Though, back then she had the sense of certainty, of comfort, in knowing that everything would be the same when she awoke. Ever since the war, that sense of security struggled to find its way into her heart again. 

At first, it wasn’t too bad. As the days turned into weeks, it began to seep in. She would lay in her bed, and look around the dark room in fear. She couldn’t even go ask her sister to stay with her either; she was scared to wander off. She was also worried that she’d end up being seen as a burden to Lena and Julian, who generously let them stay and work at their monastery. 

Maria remembered Michalis once saying that the only way to get rid of fear was conquering it. So one night, after twilight had come, the young cleric pushed herself out of bed and lifted the candle on her bedside table. Carefully lighting it, she wandered to the center of the room, holding it aloft. Whenever she thought it was too dark, she would turn the candle in that direction to scare away the darkness. 

As she turned, she saw a flash of white. Could it be… could it be a ghost? Maria made a squeak of fear and stepped back, nearly dropping the candle. Lena stepped forward into the circle of light, concern across her face. She peered down to Maria in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Lena!” It was an effort to hide the sigh hanging on to the end of her speech. “What are you doing up at this time?”

“One of the children was sick so I was tending to them.” The sister glanced over her as if to check to see if she had the same illness. “What about you? You don’t seem… sick?”

“That’s, well…” Her voice caught and she faltered. Maria was afraid that Lena would scold her for being afraid - she could be rather... rough when she was frustrated with something.

“Maria....” Lena rested a hand on top of her younger companion’s head. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

“Yes…” She admitted, the gentleness coaxing it out of her almost immediately. “But please don’t tell my sister!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t. But you don't have to be ashamed of that. Everyone is scared of something, you know?”

“Everyone?” Doubt.

“Of course. Even Julian - he’s afraid of snakes! Oh, but don’t mention that I told you so.” Maria giggled at the idea, and Lena’s expression softened once she saw the younger girl had relaxed. “Why don’t you head back to bed? We don’t want you getting sick too. The children would miss you dearly.”

“But…” She clutched the candle intensely.

“I’ll wait right here by your bed until you fall asleep, how about that?” Gently taking the candle from Maria’s hands, Lena guided her back to the bed and pulled a chair up alongside it. 

“Thank you very much. This is so kind of you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just as long as you have sweet dreams.”

-

Julian wandered the hall in the light of the waking sun, searching for where his wife had disappeared to. He stopped at the open door, watching her sleep quietly in the chair beside Maria’s bed. Shaking his head, he grabbed another blanket and silently wrapped it around her, before leaving to enjoy the morning sun. Everyone needed to find their own light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the Dark prompt for this one.  
\O/ Maria is young and so I think that lends to her being afraid to be scared of something (if that makes sense) especially since she's developed the mind set of wanting to be useful to those around her. I chose Lena over Minerva because while i do think that Minerva loves and dotes on her sister, Maria's relationship with Lena leaves much to be thought about considering Lena's relation to the Macedon royal family. (I also just love them both a lot!!)


	2. 40% Strength, 70% Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malice's frustration with her father's bad habits surface when he brings a familiar face to their weapons shop.

‘A sellsword is only as good as their sword’.

Malice had only expected enough reward to be able to buy bread for maybe a week, but here she was, a weapons shop and more money than she knew what to do with. She had always wanted a weapons shop, but only to make enough money to eat - or, at least, that’s what she told herself. But this was more than she could have asked for, so she couldn’t complain. After all, her sword had begun to dull, so she wouldn’t have been much of a mercenary, would she?

As good as it all was, there was just something that stood in her way. Not ‘something’ but rather ‘someone’. Her father. Now, Dice was kind enough, and friendly, but when he got money he left it up to the cards - literally. When Prince Marth gave them both an equal sum, Malice scoffed internally because she knew what would happen to all that money. Sure enough, within a months time, almost all the money he’d gotten as compensation was gone. She frowned and sharpened the blade in her hand as she thought.

She couldn’t help but think that he was the reason they needed to turn to being sellswords to make any substantial amount of money, since it was hard to gamble your life savings away when you don’t stay in the same place every night. Still, if he could protect her in battle that was all she needed from their lifestyle. It was a bit different now, however.

Speak of the devil and they shall come. Her father marched through the door, twirling his moustache. She looked up and shook her head. “Early tonight, old man?”

“Never too early for me! Brought in a customer, of course!” Dice laughed heartily and gestured behind him to the woman whom Malice had completely missed before. She squinted as she searched deep in her brain for the name.

“Athena?”

“Correct.” She stepped into the weapons shop, a serious expression on her face. But that was just her resting face, from what she remembered of her. “You are sell sword?”

“Er, not quite anymore. I sell swords but I’m not a sellsword.” Malice corrected, putting her tools down and standing.

“Yes. Athena has come to buy sword. Person who use sword well knows how to fix.”

“I suppose that’s… true. Well, please feel free to look around. Everything is open to you!”

“Many thanks.” Athena nodded and walked over to a few swords, picking them up.

“I’m glad to have run into her to get her to come!” Dice nodded as if in approval of himself.

“I planned on just giving her the swords, as a remembrance of the army.” Malice stated flatly.

“What? Why?”

“We only make so much from this nice little joint, and as much I’ve always wanted a weapons shop, it’s hard to upkeep it if all the money slowly disappears.”

“...I see.” He seemed to fall into a deep thought after that. Well, as deep as could be for him.

Athena wandered over to the pair, holding a long, curved blade. She held it out carefully. “Athena is liking this one.”

“Alright, let me get you a -”

“No.” She interrupted. “Another one like this.”

“Pardon?” Malice and Dice exchanged quizzical looks.

“Many bandits. Athena may need another sword.”

“Ah… You want to get one for the others you’re fighting with…?”

“No. Fight alone.”

“You’re fighting bandits off alone? Geez, I can’t give you that in good conscience knowing you’re gonna be off all alone.” Malice rubbed the back of her head in thought. Though she was careful not to admit to too many people, getting picked up in Khadein to fight in Marth’s army really did teach her a thing or two about comradery. And Athena seemed much better to fight alongside than that sticky-fingered Rickard or the bad-tempered Navarre.

“They two of ya should be enough to scare ‘em out of there, right?” Dice patted his daughter’s back encouragingly. “Join her and give ‘em what for!”

“But I can’t -”

“I will do everything in my power to keep the shop as it is when you leave.” There was a light tone in his voice but his eyes told her he was making a very serious promise.

“...Fine. But it’s only because I’m not as sharp as I once was.” Malice turned to Athena once again. “Is there anything else we might need to bring?”

“Athena is thanking you, Malice. What is it that Athena thinks to bring? Hmm…”

As she explained what they might need, Malice glanced over to her father, who was diligently writing everything down. She could only deduce that seeing how frustrated she was at him not contributing at all, Dice wanted to help her in any way he could. It surprised her that she instantly agreed to help someone - another mercenary of all things - to fight. Without pay. If this had been the her from before the war, she’d have called herself crazy. But now, not so much. It seemed that you needed to keep your sword sharp for multiple reasons, even if you weren’t always using it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Sharp prompt for today!  
This is the one that I'm least proud of for multiple reasons, but mostly because I wasn't sure where to take it. It was done for a while, but I furiously edited and added things to it right before posting. I do think that Malice and Athena would get along well though, even if Athena is the more quiet type.  
The title is in reference to Malice's growth's from BS:FE (low str growth is not good for a mercenary unit lol). Speaking of BS:FE I was going to tag it but it doesn't have one and I have no clue how I should write it so I just left it as only NMoTE. Malice and Dice also didn't have tags, which is disappointing. At least someone around here cares about the satella-view.


	3. here, and there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake asks Anna a simple question, and the next thing he knows they're plotting a course around every continent.

Jake rested his elbows on the counter of their little shop, calling out to the room behind it playfully. “Are you ready back there?”

There was a loud bump before Anna poked her head out of the door. “I want to make sure everything is just right!”

“Okay, okay.” He shook his head at her, focusing on wiping some dust off the counter with his finger. Suddenly, there was a loud SLAM and Anna put her materials down beside him, holding her hands out to present them.

“Alright, Jake! Which place were you curious about the most?”

“Hmm…” He tapped his chin and looked at the collection. “I don’t care much which.”

“Excellent! Across the sea to the west of here, another continent!” Anna held up one of the maps she had somehow gotten hold of and pointed at the landmass beside Archanea.  
“That’s right, I’ve always wondered about it. It’s close enough…”

“For us to be able to be successful there! Right?”

“Right you are!” Jake grinned and slapped a hand down on the counter for effect. It would be easy for them to travel for a place to find a shop. Not only that, it would be simple to cross back over into Archanea to sell whatever oddities that they found over there.

“I think it would be easy to get to and from but… I don’t think that their wares would be too different from the ones over here, right?” Anna looked at the map as if it was going to answer her.

“Surely, they must have some kinds of fabrics or herbs we don’t here? Or even, their royalty most definitely has art that I’m sure would find patronage over here.”

“Hey, that’s true!” Her expression brightened up again. “I suppose it can be our fallback, right? Should none of these other places work out, this one is a great failsafe!”

“Right. So what's next?” He watched as she folded up the map and shuffled through the pile.

“Here!” The map seemed to be a copy of one that had been very old, and the labels were mostly incomplete and much of it missing. At the top, it just said J________.

“I see. Do you know how far it is?”

“I couldn’t find anywhere that mentioned that. I can’t imagine it’s too far though, since there’s evidence someone came here from there. By themselves!” She studied the map, as if trying to figure out where would be the place they would arrive to.

“One guy went across the ocean by himself without having a destination? Are you sure it wasn’t the result of some kind of evil magic or something? I’m not sure I can bring a ballista across the sea…”

“I’m sure that continent is just like this one!”

“What, coming off the coattails of a devastating war and political upheaval?” Jake snorted, half joking. “Though I can’t say I wouldn’t be curious about a place completely separate from us, unlike those Valentians who could easily visit if they wanted.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if they were struggling though? It’d be so much easier to sell and barter stuff from them!”

“Anna… that’s not the nicest thing to say. It can come off a bit… mean hearted.”

“Oh, but there’d be plenty for you too, Jake. Think of all the pretty women you could convince to come to our store!”

“...Right.” He gave her a doubtful look. He honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking with him or being serious.

“Oh! And the talisman’s you have! You can appear in a nearby village during a time of need and give it to a person in need. They’ll see how great it is and want to find us to buy more!”

“You really think that would work…?”

“I don’t see why not! It won’t do any harm, right?” Anna scribbled down some notes - the contents of which Jake feared he would never be privy to - and folded the map. “Let’s see here.”

“Where are going now?”

“Here!” Anna pointed at the next map. “I read that this place had a war with dragons a long time ago!”

“Would have been great to have their advice to help us.” He shook his head and studied the map. “Look over here, on the east of the continent. Doesn’t that look like a spot that pirates would frequent. If this is where, we should av-”

“Go there!”

“Huh?”

“Find a ship of good-hearted pirates and ride along with them, peddling our wares at each of their stops!”

“Even if they’re nice… it’s still pirates. We’d probably end up getting caught up in something…”

“I’d have you to defend me, right?”

“...I suppose so.” Jake frowned. Sure, he’d protect her if they got in trouble, but he wasn’t the strongest around.

“Look at this place here.” Anna pointed at the peninsula that jutted out, labelled only with MI____. “It’s a desert! I bet there’s something crazy in there! A hidden oasis filled with treasures! Or at least, that’s the best place to hide a powerful weapon!”

“Eugh, there’s so much sand there…”

“Don’t worry! That’s what sandals are for! They can’t get in your boots. Now then, let’s see…”

“Anna.” Jake sighed as she flipped through the research material she somehow got a hold of.

“Hmm? What is it, Jake?” She looked up with a cheerful expression.

“I asked you where you wanted to go after we got married. You went overboard and went looking for somewhere to set up shop.”

“Ah! You’re right!” She put a finger on her chin in thought, then grinned. “Wherever you go is good for me!”

“What will I do with you?” Jake shook his head playfully. “Now, where’s next on the itinerary, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked curious for today!  
Their endings imply that Jake and Anna want to travel around the world, but what do they know about anywhere else? Are there records of far-lost travelers landing on the Archanean shores?  
Outside of Valentia, since it's the Johto to Archanea's Kanto, I choose Elibe and Jugdral since they both show up in those games. Also re; Jugdral - the backstory implies that Galle traveled to Archanea and that's where he met Loptous, who was a survivor of the dragon war. I don't really know how the timeline lines up but that's considered part of the 'ancient past'. I wonder if Loptous and Medeus are related...?


	4. let me tell you a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hundred years after the end of the war, Xane returns to the new Archanea.

The streets of Pales were bustling with people. It was any wonder that a few hundred years ago the Archanean Kingdom was under such political strife and war. Anyone who had been alive at the time was long gone. All of the humans, anyway. 

The man had on a dark red travelling cloak, and he looked around at the architecture around him. It was all new. The influence of the Magic academy was not lost, as young mages scurried around, arms laden with tomes and papers. In the center, Archanea Palace caught the attention of many passersby. The Millenium Court… the man had many friends who lived there at one point.

“Hey! Come back!” The voice of a frustrated child caught his attention. “That’s mine!” 

An older child had taken what looked like a bag for holding money from a group of younger children, who were desperately trying to take it back. The man approached from behind. The children looked up at him, and seeing their expressions, the bully turned to look. The bully instantly dropped the bag and hustled off into the crowd. 

“Thank you, thank you!” One of the children clapped in encouragement.

“Well, I didn’t really do anything. As long as you all are fine!” The man laughed cheerfully.

“You look scary with your hood!” Another said as he picked up the bag.

“My hood..? Oh! That’s right.” He pulled it down, revealing his striking red hair and wind-shaped accessories. “See? I think I’m much too absent-minded to be very scary!”

“You really helped us out, mister!”

“Ah… mister? Do I really seem like a ‘mister’ to you?”

“I don’t think so. You seem more like my big brother!” Another chimed in.

“Oh? So I don’t seem that old then?” A long time ago, there was someone who had considered the man like a big brother. He wondered how she was doing. “You can just call me by my name. Xane.”

“Whoa! That’s a really cool name!”

“Say, what do you kids need all this money for anyways?”

“We all wanted to buy something nice for our teacher! We live all over the city so one person keeps an eye on the money.”

“Isn’t that just dear of you guys?”

“Now you really sound like an old man..” One of them snorted in laughter.

“Hey!” Xane frowned at them. “Since you guys are more familiar with the city do you think you could give me directions?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, it’s near the palace, so if you can show me the quickest way there, I’d appreciate it.”

The children nodded and grinned and started pulling him along the streets. He had always felt that he had a connection with those younger than him. Well, appearance wise. Most people were younger than him. Perhaps it was his cheerful way of carrying himself? 

“Ah, we’re here! Thanks so much, you all.” 

“What are you doing?” The child carrying the money pouch watched as Xane found a stall along the street selling flowers and came back with a bundle of red and white carnations.

“Well, I’m heading over there..” He pointed, and the curious eyes of the children followed the direction of his finger. 

“Why are you going to the palace’s graveyard? There’s just a bunch of old people there!”

“Do you want me to tell you all a story?” Xane said as he began towards the graveyard.

“What kind?” They followed behind in wonder, the simple mystery of the red-haired man had captivated them.

“I’m sure you’ve heard something similar to it from your lovely teacher but… I’ve got a much cooler version. It’s the story of the legendary hero-king, Marth, and the people who fought next to him in battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is : Legendary!  
This is probably my favorite out of all the ones I've written. I love Xane dearly and him up and disappearing at the end is just ... :( I like to think he left because Tiki had found people who could take care of her and didn't feel like he needed to be there anymore.


	5. a humble curate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrys contemplates his age, role, and involvement in the war.

“We don’t need your help, you’re too old!”  
“You’ll only slow us down.”  
“Stop bothering us.”  
“You’re really weird.”

“We’d be glad to have you!”

Wrys was long mocked and looked down upon by the younger people in his village. Talys was a bit of a messy place, but he didn’t mind living in it. After all, many people were very grateful to when he offered his healing to them. He wasn’t the combative type, so when the island was brought together (somewhat) he’d hoped it would mean peace for the young people.

Then Prince Marth came to the island with his knights. He had hoped to meet the man and offer his services as they were needed. Not out of any sense of duty or obligation, but his heart hurt for the young man who had been thrust into this position and hopefully could offer some respite. That day came.

When the pirates showed up, Wrys worked hard to heal all of those who were injured in the initial attack, despite their initial disappointment at him volunteering to help them. When the young prince ran into him, the curate told him he couldn’t fight but would promise to heal the wounded of his troops. For once, he wasn’t looked down upon. Not just Marth, but the other people he was with - none of them turned their noses up at him. 

And soon enough, he found himself journeying with them. He didn’t mind - he wanted to help the youth and his speciality was healing, that was something they needed. Though, as they traveled he found himself more and more disheartened with the journey. Not that he thought their cause was wrong, no. But he saw the pain, the hurt, the suffering of the people they saw. Every night, he would pray. He wasn’t a perfect person, but he had hoped his thoughts would reach whoever listened.

As their ranks grew, every night different people would join him to pray. Sometimes it was somber, sometimes hopeful, sometimes lonely. He never questioned why. That wasn’t his place. He just wanted to help everyone in the army; if he couldn’t help their physical wounds, he could at least offer help for emotional wounds as they prayed. He was old, but he was one of them, and they enjoyed his company as much as that of one another.

As the war effort went on, Wrys thought to himself what he could do for the future. He was old, so much of his time would be short. One of the times, he was passing through a village, he overheard the crying of a child. Concerned, he sought them out and asked what the problem was. The child, through their sobs, told him that their father had gone off to fight and they were all alone. That’s when he knew. None of them deserved to be alone. 

And so, rather than hide away and pray his days away, Wrys dedicated himself to helping those of the next generation. An orphanage for those whose parents had disappeared in the war. Even if he wouldn’t be remembered as a great war hero like Marth, or Jegan, or even Caeda. He didn’t have to be. He was just happy being able to help others, either with his staff or otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy for today!  
Wrys is such a sweet guy... The fandom kind of turned him into a joke, but he deserves respect! Also his alternate art/ classes from cipher? What a g.  
This is a little shorter than the other ones, but I think that's fine. It's probably what he would prefer :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etzel writes a set of letters to his late wife during the course of his tenure as a soldier.

My Dearest Ursula,

I am writing this to you out of suggestion of Kris, who said that this may be a good way to vent my frustrations. I should elaborate - Kris is a tactician who is also a member of the volunteer army we’ve gathered up. I suppose you wouldn’t know much about that either… In short, much has happened since you and I… parted ways. To keep the tale concise, I am among the ranks of the runagate Prince Marth. You know I am not much for the taste of war, but what manner of person would I be and sit by? After what happened I could not simply allow it to continue. Surely, you should understand what I mean.

Your Beloved,  
Etzel

-

Darling Ursula,

We have just finished a large battle. I cannot think of why I am writing this at this moment in time, but I feel I must. The motions of war mean little until you can see the result of your actions. Unfortunately for us, the only way to get a point across is by showing you are stronger. Who gains from this? What happens when the war is over? This is not even to speak of myself, but rather the children and spouses whose families disappear. They cast such suspicious and wary looks in our direction I cannot help but think they blame us. And… those people have every right to. I wonder if I have made the correct choice.

Your Loving Husband,  
Etzel

-

Most Beloved Ursula,

I wonder if there is anyway you could possibly be reading these letters. You were much more devout than I had ever been, at least in the time we had known one another. Still, I must write, in the hopes that my thoughts and feelings will reach you. One of the younger members - surely hardly older than a child - asked me if writing these would be any different from praying. I do think so. I cannot explain why but I do think that it is… more effective. I’ve both of our rings, and whenever I look at them, it feels as if all my heart and soul is crying out. For what, I do not know, but I hope that for as long as you remain in my thoughts that it never goes away. 

Forever and Always,  
Etzel

-

Most Cherished Ursula,

It has been some time since I have written to you last. My deepest apologies, but I was incapacitated. I had sustained some injuries in fighting and those who are wiser in the matters among us than I would not let me up. I assure you now that I am as right as rain. The moment I was permitted to rouse, I immediately came to write this correspondence to you. I cannot fathom what came over me in the heat of battle; I continued to fight the frontlines as if willed forward to. Unfortunately, I fail to recall most of it, but according to one of the healers, a young woman by the name of Marisha, I had been crying. Not that I doubt the sincerity of her statement, but I fail to think of a reason as to why that may be. Perhaps when I am fully recovered, the reason may appear to me when I need it most. But for now, just know that I am safe and well.

Most Apologetic,  
Etzel

-

Ursula,

I miss you dearly. Not a day passes where I do not think of your face, your laugh, your smile. The way you seemed so apologetic to me when you…. If people go to heaven when they pass on, if I were to die should I…? No, there is no room for thoughts such as that. Kris already told me as such. I just wish, perhaps just once, to hold your hand in mine again.

Etzel

-

Sweetest Ursula,

I wonder what the other members of the forces think of me? Had they seen me as a foolish man in love willing to die for that? Or a tragic soul, who couldn’t turn the tides of war away from himself? I fear to ask them, would that not be seen as selfish? Before I had taken residence in Khadein and partook in what I view as the first half of this war, part of me was uncertain whether or not I should befriend much of anyone else. For surely, they might meet the same fate as you? But there is an intrinsic trust that builds from fighting alongside someone. Was this someone you had experienced, I wonder? I suppose it does not matter. There are many different kinds of bonds between people. I like to think the bond we shared was one unlike most others, but as I write those words I can already hear you beginning to scold me. Even as time goes on, things do not change much. I would love to delve deeper into this, but it is time for the meeting so things have to be cut short. 

Dreaming of a Better Tomorrow,  
Etzel

-

To Ursula, Whom I Love Most of All

I wish I could write these correspondences more frequently but there is so little time with all that has happened. And much has happened. I believe it would be fair to describe the war as finished, but there is destruction left in its wake that perhaps it will never be truly over for years to come. I find myself struggling to describe my feelings on the matter. I can think of something though, and I imagine it is something you may find to your liking. Before when I fought you could never leave my mind, and I would find myself overcome with strange emotions and actions. But by the time the war had concluded… Well, it was not you whom I had in my head. Oh, that does sound bad does it not? I mean it not in the way it sounds! I thought of all the other families torn apart and those who had also lost those dearest to them… Perhaps I realized that in a way I had been acting rather selfishly. Were my foolish actions an outlet of my frustration over what had happened? I can already picture you now… “At least you learned in the end!” but I wonder if I truly have… I feel there is something I must find, but I cannot articulate what that is. Perhaps it is already too late for me but I must travel and find what that is. Now that the war is over, I know that I cannot remain in one place. For the time that I will be gone, I think it best not to write to you. But know that I carry you with me always. I love you now more than I ever have, and though you are gone I hope that you feel the same way.

Forever Yours,  
Etzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's is Yearning.  
Perhaps I took a bit of liberty with it? He never mentions the word but it is definitely befitting of poor Etzel. He's probably my favorite of all the new characters added to the remakes. I wonder if he ever found what he was looking for (which I can variably assume was a reason to live)? Regardless, I think he's tragically befitting the archanea series and I hope that he'll get the popularity he deserves one day. But for now, we can only hope time mends a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> note : i've consolidated all the different parts into one story to avoid a lot of clutter and make it a little cleaner for everyone


End file.
